Various techniques have been tried in the past in an attempt to obtain polyamide filamentary materials with moderate luster. At times modification of the filament cross-section has been useful. Another technique has been to incorporate delustering pigments, e.g. titanium dioxide (TiO.sub.2), in the filament but at the required levels, titanium dioxide often results in chalky character. Polyethylene oxide is known to deluster but it is relatively costly and has oxidation problems associated with it which may adversely affect dye fastness. The present invention achieves significant delustering while substantially avoiding the aforementioned deficiencies.